El vestido rojo
by Bee Hyuga
Summary: Hinata podía amar mucho a su hermana, pero en el preciso momento en que él dirigió hacia ella esa mirada... deseo matar a Hanabi con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba los tacones, odiaba el maquillaje pero por encima de todo odiaba aquel vestido rojo.


**El vestido rojo.**

**Prologo.**

Hinata jamás imagino que alguna vez en su vida podría estar sentada donde estaba en aquel momento, vestida como estaba y maquillada como estaba. La idea de que aquello fuera una "cita", como lo llamó Hanabi, le crispaba los nervios. Y aun escuchando las "señales" que le había gritado su pequeña hermana menor, era bastante obvio para ella que aquello podría ser cualquier cosa, menos "una cita".

Suspiró con pena recordando que aun así Hanabi había logrado meterla en un vestido que jamás habría usado; rojo con escote, ceñido a su cintura y para colmo era tan corto que la única forma por la cual su hermana logró que saliera de la habitación fue cuando le permitió ponerse unas pantimedias negras. Ni hablar de los tacones que jamás en su vida se había puesto "¡Una konuichi no necesitaba de eso!" Casi podía escuchar la voz de Temari, la ruda ninja de la arena, gritándole. Pero agradeció que aunque tuviera que usar su chacra para estabilizarse, caminaba bastante bien con esa barbaridad de zapatos.

Había odiado tanto que Hanabi consiguiera el vestido en su armario ¡Con lo bien que lo había escondido! Pero sumado al poderoso byukagan, Hanabi era el ser mas terco de Konoha después, por supuesto, de Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquella prenda era un regalo de su compañero de equipo Kiba "Muestra tu maravilloso cuerpo Hinata" Había dicho antes de que ella se desmayara y no conforme con eso cuando despertó, escuchó decir a Shino "En la naturaleza así como el más fuerte, el más bello tiene una gran ventaja a la hora de conseguir su pareja. Hinata indudablemente lo conseguirá rápido"… nuevamente se había desmayado.

Realmente no entendía cual era el empeño de todo el mundo en buscarle una pareja, no solo Kiba, Shino y Hanabi parecían tener un plan para que "Mostrara sus atributos y enganchara a alguien" sino también Tenten y para colmo Neji. Casi podría desmayarse si recordaba cuando su primo junto con su compañera de equipo la habían visto salir de la casa con aquel bendito vestido rojo.

_Hanabi le gritaba desde el vestíbulo de la casa principal de los Hyuga cosas como ¡Suerte! ¡Parate derecha! ¡Ve por tu presa leona! Verdaderamente no sabía como Hanabi se había convertido en alguien tan avanzada para su edad, ni ella que tenía 18 años había dicho en su vida "Ve por tu presa leona"._

_Corría por el gran pasillo que conectaba todas las casas de los Hyuga, por nada del mundo quería que su padre la viera con aquella pinta, mucho menos con su rostro maquillado de aquella forma que era algo tan poco propio de una dama Hyuga. Y por estar corriendo, concentrando su chacra en no caerse por los tacones su cabeza terminó en el pecho de nada más y nada menos que su querido -y bastante ortodoxo- primo, Ko y su amiga Tenten._

_¡Hinata-sama! – Rayos, como le pidió a Kami-sama que de algún lado saliera Itachi Uchiha y la matara allí mismo de una vez. _

_Nii-san, Tenten-san, Ko-san – Logró articular a duras penas mientras la piel de su rostro se camuflajeaba con su vestido por la vergüenza._

_Hubo varios minutos de silencio en los cuales su rostro totalmente rojo miraba como el de Ko, Neji y hasta el de la propia Tenten le hacían honores al escarlata de su vestido. Aquello fue peor que cualquier otra reacción por parte de ellos para Hinata, porque le indicaba que, no como había dicho Hanabi, su vestido era "lo normal que usaría una dama" sino era en realidad un escándalo… nuevamente pidió a Kami-sama pero esta vez que Itachi, Madara y por si faltara Orochimaru acabaran con el distrito Hyuga._

_Finalmente fue Tenten quien rompió el incomodo silencio dando una palmada que hizo que tanto Neji como Ko dejaran de mirar hacia una curva especifica de la anatomía de Hinata._

_¡Hinata-chan! ¡Pero qué preciosa estas! – Dijo riendo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Hyuga. – ¡A ver chicos digan algo! ¡Hinata-chan es más preciosa que todas las chicas de la aldea! Claro, sin contarme a mí._

_Hinata no pudo más que reír con ella también, sorprendiéndose de no haberse desmayado y entre balbuceos dijo- Estoy segura de que nadie piensa eso Tenten-san…_

_¡¿Cómo?! – La interrumpió la castaña, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara - ¿Estás diciendo que incluso eres más bella que yo? – La cara de horror de la pelinegra, hizo reír sonoramente a Tenten, quien usualmente disfrutaba tomándole el pelo.- Esta bien, reconozco que en algunas cosas me has ganado "dama Hyuga" – dijo esta vez dándole una nalgada a la pobre Hyuga, la cual ahora no solo tenía el rostro rojo, todo su cuerpo se camuflajeó con el escarlata. Trato de decir algo, pero solo salieron balbuceos._

_Ko, quien fue el primero de los Hyuga en despertar, hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego decir – Hinata-sama indudablemente "cazara" el corazón del joven que se ha propuesto, está muy hermosa.- Hinata torpemente respondió el saludo de Ko con otra reverencia pero cuando se levantó solo logró ver al pobre Hyuga correr hacia la casa de la rama secundaria, tapándose el rostro con sus manos._

_Pobre Ko, esta avergonzado – dijo Tenten, viendo a Ko correr y riendo nuevamente, se acercó al oído de Hinata.- Procura no volver a hacer eso ante ningún hombre Hinata-chan o saldrán corriendo.- La Hyuga la miro sin entender aquello y Tenten miro a Neji quien tenía el rostro más rojo que jamás había visto Tenten en él._

_Hinata-sama podría saber ¿Hacia dónde se dirige con esas prendas? – Dijo mirando a la pobre Hinata severamente, quien se plegó en si misma pensando que hasta hubiera sido mejor que se consiguiera a su padre._

_¡No seas tonto Neji! ¡Es obvio que a una cita! ¿No escuchaste a Ko? ¡Va a cazar a su presa! – Dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Neji, quien la vio molesto y luego dirigió su rostro hacia la joven Hyuga, esperando la respuesta, quien estando tan avergonzada no pudo contradecir a la castaña._

_¿Ves? No seas anticuado Neji y deja divertirse a la pobre Hina, ¡Suerte en tu caza Hina-chan! Aunque estoy segura de que no lo necesitarás.- Dijo nuevamente la castaña y tomando a Neji del brazo, siguió caminando arrastrándolo con ella._

_Hinata-sama – La pobre chica dio un salto cuando escucho la voz seria de su primo, quien ya estaba detrás de ella, asintió dándole entender que lo escuchaba.- Estoy segura de que triunfará, pero si llega a fallar, haga una reverencia. Un Hyuga nunca es derrotado._

_La Hyuga volteo sorprendida, y vio como su primo le sonreía, o al menos eso fue lo que descifró de la extraña expresión de Neji, el siguió caminando junto con Tenten hasta que Hinata lo perdió de vista. _

_Estando en shock la peliazul no podía creer que su primo aceptara que estuviera en una cita y mucho menos que le deseara suerte a su modo ¡¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?! _

_Cuando salió finalmente del distrito Hyuga, afortunadamente sin encontrarse a ninguna otra persona, decidió saltar hacia los techos. No el importó lo que dijera Hanabi de "no arruinar el vestido" no dejaría que nadie más la viera así. _

Mientras esperaba realmente pensó en lo mucho que le sorprendió como al parecer todo el mundo quería que ella "cazara" a alguien. Ni siquiera estaban cerca de San Valentín, si buscaba razones. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era la actitud de Neji, debía existir una razón realmente importante para que su primo "la motivara".

Presentía que todas esas situaciones extrañas habían empezado con aquellos mensajes, habían hecho un revuelo en la casa Hyuga y no podía olvidar la forma en que su padre había actuado respecto a esos pergaminos.

_Hinata-sama, ha llegado un mensaje para usted – Un mensajero Hyuga interrumpió durante un desayuno entre su padre, Neji y Hanabi. Su padre le miró molesto pero extendió su mano para recibir el pergamino por Hinata. _

_El mensajero se retiró realizando una reverencia, no sin antes guiñar un ojo hacia la dulce heredera Hyuga, ella desconcertada solo le sonrió. Miro a su padre esperando a que le diera el pergamino pero para su sorpresa el mismo lo abrió y empezó a leerlo con una mirada atenta, cuando finalizo lo cerro y lo colocó a su lado, imposibilitando a Hinata la tarea de leer su pergamino._

_Miro a su padre extrañada, él jamás invadía en la privacidad de sus hijas y al ver que Hiashi no tenía intenciones de dárselo, le habló._

_Padre ¿Qué… - Pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por el líder Hyuga. _

_De ahora en adelante yo seré quien reciba tus mensajes Hinata – Dijo severo, sin dejar derecho a réplica. Hinata acepto silenciosamente lo dicho por su padre, no sin extrañarse por su actitud._

_Pasó un mes y su padre todos los días tomaba los pergaminos por ella, e igual que siempre su padre lo leía y luego lo colocaba a su lado. Hanabi en una oportunidad llegó a preguntarle a su padre la razón de aquello, pero él le regañó diciéndole que si su hermana no preguntaba no se inmiscuyera en ello._

_Un día el mensaje no llego en la mañana, sino por la tarde cuando Hinata entrenaba con Neji, ella lo recibió y justo cuando lo abría noto una descarga de chacra proveniente de los pasillos, enseguida su mensaje había sido destruido por un jutsu de su padre. Luego de aquello Hinata no tuvo más curiosidad sobre los mensajes._

_Pero cuando empezó a tenerle miedo a esos mensajes fue el día del aniversario del Clan. Como se suponía aquel día impulsaba a un gran acontecimiento y a una gran celebración no solo en el clan sino en la Aldea entera, los líderes de todos los clanes eran invitados y los shinobis mas importantes igual, por supuesto también incluía a la Hokage y a su sucesor Naruto Uzumaki._

_Hinata realmente había empezado a disfrutar ese día, todos sus amigos se reunían, Los Inuzuka, Los Aburame, Los Nara, Los Yamanaka, Los Akimichi y hasta Sakura era invitada al ser la dirigente del Hospital y mano derecha de la Hokage, y de su sucesor. _

_Pero aquella celebración en particular fue un poco distinta a las anteriores, luego de los actos ceremoniales, Hinata se vio rodeada toda la tarde de los líderes de los clanes y sus "notables herederos"._

_Un saludo para usted Hinata-dono – Le dijo el líder del clan Nara, el padre de Shikamaru, quien estaba a su lado con su característica cara de aburrimiento.- Venga, saluda con respeto a la heredera Hyuga Shikamaru._

_Me alegro que su clan siga prosperando y cumpliendo tan heroicamente su misión shinobi Hinata-dono – dijo Shikamaru, haciendo una reverencia. Hinata, aunque extrañada por su formalidad, le respondió el gesto._

_Lo mismo digo Shikamaru-san, el clan Nara es de igual forma un gran honor para la aldea – dijo haciendo la reverencia. _

_Vio como el padre de Shikamaru le daba un leve empujón arrimándolo hacia Hinata, este lo miro molesto pero luego se dirigió a la joven peliazul._

_Y permítame decirle Hinata-dono que al igual que siempre, además de excelente konuichi se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer – Hinata no supo si avergonzarse, pues el Nara jamás le había hablado de esa forma o reírse porque su cara de aburrimiento no concordaba con lo que decía el pobre chico; aun así se sonrojó y le respondió con un simple "gracias" junto a una sonrisa, a lo que su padre tomo a su hijo del cuello afectuosamente y con una gran sonrisa se alejaron mientras el hombre le decía al joven "Muy bien hijo, muy bien"_

_Y así todos los hijos y los padres de los clanes importantes de la aldea le saludaron y halagaron, haciéndola sentir incomoda y extrañada. Cuando se acerco Kiba no pudo si no reír, parecía costarle bastante estar con aquellas ropas tan formales y hablando tan discretamente, su madre quien era la mujer más ruda y fuerte que Hinata había conocido le despertaba gran admiración sobre todo por su manera de controlar a Kiba - quien era sin duda un espíritu rebelde- tal como un perro._

_Inclínate – Dijo la potente voz de la líder Inuzuka, Kiba lo hizo sin dudarlo – Saluda._

_Hinata-dono espero que Kami-sama le de muchos años de prosperidad a su clan y a usted la convierta en una gran líder – dijo el pobre Kiba, casi mecánicamente, Hinata sonrió e iba a responder cuando la voz de la Inuzuka se escuchó de nuevo._

_Levanta, halaga – ordenó._

_¡Y como siempre te ves genial en kimono Hinata! – La Hyuga sonrió, y luego vio como la madre de Kiba, lo jalaba de las orejas como un pequeño diciendo "¡Niño tonto!"_

_Hinata sonrió ya acostumbrada al poco tacto de la madre de Kiba. A todos los que se le acercaban les sonreía, sin dejar de entender la actitud extraña de aquellas personas, hasta algunos jóvenes de su clan, le habían halagado, entre ellos Ko, el uno de los pocos contemporáneos con su edad entre los Hyugas, el chico se había sonrojado tanto que Hinata casi se sintió viendo un reflejo._

_Pero el momento cumbre de aquella tarde fue cuando llegó el representante del clan Uchiha, Sasuke el vengador. Mucho le sorprendió verlo allí, si sabía que su padre lo había invitado por orden de la Hokage, pero también sabía el odio que parecía profesarle el joven a todos en la aldea, por lo que todos asumieron que no se atrevería a poner un pie en los terrenos Hyuga._

_Aquellos habían sido años duros para Konoha: Akasutki, la invasión de Konoha, Naruto y el Kyubi, Sasuke e Itachi. Y también para ella, quien se había confesado finalmente a Naruto, su primer amor y su primer desamor, aquello le parecía tan lejano, cuando lo espiaba, cuando lo veía e hiperventilaba pero ahora Hinata era una mujer que había superado su primer desamor y como le había dicho a Shino "No puedo perder aquello que nunca tuve, que nunca fue mío" Ahora Naruto era su amigo y el futuro líder de la aldea, y ella lo contemplaba con una sonrisa esperando con ansia ver el día en que su sueño se cumpliera también, un sueño que ahora tenía muy secreto dentro de sí._

_Pero entre las cosas que había sin entender sobre esa época, era no la vuelta sino la permanencia del Uchiha en Konoha, sabía que Naruto lo había traído de vuelta pero jamás pensó que el vengador se quedaría, sin chistar, durante dos años en la aldea. A veces se veía reflejada en el Uchiha, lo veía a él tan como ella en aquellos años turbios en que se odiaba. A veces quería decirle al Uchiha que ella no pensaba que era alguien maldito, que podía entenderlo y que si le daba la oportunidad la aldea también podría, pero jamás se atrevería, el se había encargado de poner una barrera contra todos, que solo era penetrada por Naruto. _

_Vio con un poco de temor como se acercaba a su padre a presentar los debidos respetos, su padre serio como las caras de los Hokages le respondió sin ánimos, algunos veían la escena expectantes. Sasuke era tan alto como el líder Hyuga por lo que aquello parecía una escena de tiempo atrás, el encuentro entre líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha los cuales tenían una rivalidad ancestral. El pecho de Hinata empezó a latir aceleradamente cuando el byukagan de su padre se activó y el sharingan de Sasuke también. Un gran temor se depositó en ella, como si estuviera a punto de explotar la 4ta guerra ninja._

_De inmediato se colocó al lado de su padre y pudo sentir la sed de sangre que emanaban los dos. La tensión fue percibida por todos en el salón de la casa Hyuga donde se celebraba el aniversario, quienes voltearon y quedaron atentos como si estuvieran viendo algo único en la vida, y tal vez así fuera._

_Hinata estuvo a punto de hacer algo cuando percibió una corriente de aire rodear a su padre y leves chispazos de electricidad brotar del cuerpo del líder Uchiha, pero fue la Hokage quien gritándole a Naruto armaron unas de sus usuales discusiones, en las que el rubio siempre salía perdiendo, hizo reaccionar a los líderes de clan._

_Hyuga.- Dijo Sasuke Uchiha, dirigiéndose a Hinata, ignorando el espectáculo que daban la Hokage y Naruto del cual estaban ahora atentos todos. Sobresaltándola, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, que Hinata se apresuro a responder- Eres débil. – le reprocho con una mueca, como si aquello fuera una ofensa para él y luego se alejo dándole la espalda a su padre y a ella, volteando solo para dirigirle una mirada de superioridad al líder Hyuga antes de desaparecer por los corredores de la Mansión._

_Hinata estaba tan impresionada por el acontecimiento, y sorprendentemente molesta ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre que en su vida la había visto pelear hablarle de aquella forma? Nunca pensó que aquello fuera lo que le diría el Uchiha y mucho menos delante de quien durante toda su vida le había reprochado su debilidad pero ahora la reconocía como su heredera._

_Miró a su padre, que aun emanaba una sed de sangre y notó que tenía un pergamino en su mano, pero no pudo ver de quien era porque ante sus ojos su padre lo destruyó. Hinata sintió como se erizaba y decidió alejarse de su padre, quien luego de aquel acontecimiento con el Uchiha se disculpó con sus invitados y permaneció en su oficina legándole los oficios del líder a Hinata._

_Días__ después de aquel evento Hiashi seguía destruyendo los pergaminos, sin siquiera ver el contenido, y el humor del líder del clan era tan atroz que se habían cancelado las reuniones del consejo y todos los miembros del clan le huían. _

_Por eso el día en que Hiashi finalmente le dio uno de los pergaminos, se quedo estática, esperando que en algún sitio oscuro de la personalidad de su padre él le estuviera jugando una broma._

_Irás – Dijo y le dejo el pergamino sobre las piernas para luego encerrarse en su oficina, sin dejar a Hinata preguntar._

_Hinata abrió el pergamino, sorprendida de encontrar sólo escrito en el, con una letra muy fina y pulcra, "Monumento de los Kages, 3pm". _

_¡ES UN CITA! – gritó Hanabi que estaba a su lado, saltando emocionada. Hinata se sonrojó pensado que aquello podría ser cualquier cosa, menos una cita._

Y así es como terminó sentada en los Monumento de los Kages a las tres de la tarde, esperando a quien sabe quien, con aquel estúpido vestido rojo y sintiéndose la konuichi más patética de la aldea, porque para empezar tenia media hora esperando.

* * *

Hi! Soy Bee Hyuga y aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Pues como es lo usual, les pido su opinión y me encantaría que me siguieran a través de la historia.

Un gran saludo, y bueno es la primera vez que publico en esta página pero espero que la historia sea receptiva.

Bee.


End file.
